the return
by SICNM
Summary: 12 years after the giant war the divine is finally at peace, until a power spike large enough to be felt across the world pulses out from alaska, with the return of old heroes and some new ones, there is no telling what will happen.
It has been 12 years since Gaea had been put to rest, and the gods of Olympus believe they have finally found peace, that was until the power spike in Alaska. Alaska is known as the land beyond the gods for a reason, their domains do not reach there, and they can't normally sense anything that happens there. So when the council felt the spike it was cause for panic, and that's exactly what ensued. A council meeting was called in moments.

 **Olympus, the Throne Room**

Zeus spoke first

"I'm sure you all have felt the power spike from the north, something has to be done immediately. I propose sending my daughter and her hunt to investigate this event."

Athena was quick to respond "I suggest we send the remaining of the seven" there were many looks of approval, agreeing that the now immortal campers could easily deal with the potential threat, before Hephaestus spoke up

"I'm afraid with the loss of my son the Argo II fell into disrepair, the five left would not make nearly as good time as the hunt would, I am in favor of Zeus' plan."

Sad looks spread across the room at the mention of the boy who sacrificed himself for the world. Zeus spoke, "those in favor of my plan raise your hands" everyone in the room raised their hands. "Then it's settled, Artemis will take her hunters north in search of the source of the power. Hermes, would you retrieve Chiron and Lupa." With a nod Hermes flashed away, only to return a moment later with the two old beings, Lupa knelt and Chiron only bowed his head, being confined to his wheelchair at the moment. Zeus spoke once again "Rise old friends, we have much to speak of."

Lupa was quick to guess the purpose of the meeting. "Does this have to do with the energy from Alaska that I felt earlier?" she was one of the first gods to report it helping locate where it came from by the way it traveled.

"Yes it is, with an unknown variable this large at play I believe it is best if both of you keep your camps on alert, the hunters are investigating and until then you will have to start regular patrols" Zeus explained

The two beings nodded, Lupa flashed down to camp Jupiter and Hermes returned Chiron to camp half-blood.

 **Camp Jupiter, Principia**

Praetors Reyna and Frank listened intently as the camps augur, a young child of Apollo by the name of Dan as he spoke of his vision, he was interrupt as the doors opened and a large wolf walked in and slowly became a beautiful women before the praetors, who stood from their seats and knelt, the entire senate following suit. Reyna spoke first "lady Lupa, what can we do for you today?"

"By order of lord Jupiter, we will be putting the camps on alert and beginning regular patrols inside and outside of camp" the way Lupa spoke held an air of finality; however Reyna immediately questioned the order.

"What is happening? We aren't expecting anything bad, in fact Dan was just speaking of a vision of a new demigod that would arrive soon, and that's the only vision he's had in months." Lupa understood her confusion, the camp had been shielded from the power; the wolf house had not been protected

"There was a recent power spike" Lupa started "so powerful that even though it originated somewhere in Alaska it was felt by the gods on Olympus. Lady Diana and her hunters are investigating as we speak and will return with news, until then we will remain on alert"

The praetors bowed and spoke in unison, "Yes lady Lupa." The goddess turned and left, the senate falling into panic.

 **Camp Half-Blood, the Big House**

Hermes dropped Chiron off on the porch before flashing away, immediately Chiron called the counselors for a meeting, in a few minutes the rec-room was filled with what appeared to be a bunch of twenty year-olds, who were in fact the partially immortal veterans of the second titan and giant wars, while they all varied in age it was decided to let them age to their peak. They all looked on in anticipation at what Chiron had to say. He began "counselors it has come to my attention that a power surge that originated in Alaska has been detected. And we wi-"he couldn't finish before Annabeth cut him off

"But Alaska is the land beyond the gods; they shouldn't be able to detect anything from there."

"Yes Annabeth that is true. But this was so powerful it sent waves of power all the way to here, had it not been for the barrier you would have felt it. So on Zeus's orders we are placing camp on alert and beginning regular patrols in and out of camp" he finished, everyone was silent "go tell your cabins" the counselors got up and left, as they left Chiron heard a whisper that made his eyes go wide before he shook his head dismissing the thought he had

" _I wish Percy was here"_

 **Alaska, Anchorage**

 _Two years_

The hunt had been looking for the source of the power for two years, the had been of every inch of the damn state twice, and it was beginning to look hopeless to Artemis, whatever this thing was it knew how to hide. She and her hunters needed a break; she was currently in her twelve year old form walking back to her huntresses after buying ice cream and a few other treats from the town they were camped outside of. She was so deep in thought she failed to notice the tree root pushing through the sidewalk until she was falling, but before she hit the ground, she was caught by something, well someone, as were her treats. She looked at the arm, realizing she had been caught by a male she was about to get angry before she heard a deep yet mellifluous voice, and it was somewhat familiar to her

"Better watch where you're going hunter" she was pulled back to her feet, and as the arm pulled away her eyes followed along it. the obviously muscled arm belonged to the body and face of a tall man that appeared to be in his early thirties, he had messy raven colored hair, a bit of a beard and a crooked smile, _'everything about him is so familiar'_ she thought, and that's when she noticed his eyes, bright swirling sea green orbs, in that moment everything fell into place.

" _P-Perseus"_

 **And that's it. As a hint to a future event I was listening to the song** _ **Lorelei**_ **by Styx, anyone who guesses what's going to happen gets to add give me an oc to add to the story.**

 **I already have chapter two written, but will not be posting it until chapter three is written, and I won't post three until four is written, and so on, and so on. Chapters will be one to two k words.**

 **Sic out**


End file.
